


Hand In Unlovable Hand

by AestheticStreak



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: After the witches episode, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, before the theatre des vampires, drunk Guillermo, nandermo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticStreak/pseuds/AestheticStreak
Summary: After Guillermo returns home both, drunk and sad (much to Nadja's dismay) Nandor tries to comfort him, leading the pair to become closer than ever before.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless, Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Hand In Unlovable Hand

“Laszlo what the  _ fuck!” _ Guillermo yelled upon entering the vampires bedchamber. The scene before him was appalling. The entire room was covered in what was presumed to be Laszlo’s seed. Guillermo De La Cruz, loyal familiar of 11, maybe 12 years, was about to fucking lose it. 

Over a decade wasted to serving these vampires. Having to get Bat Lazlo from an animal shelter? Great, fine. Having to fend off assassins without the vampire's knowledge? It was likely to get him killed but he was willing to do it in order to keep the vampires safe,  _ his _ vampire safe. But having to not only  _ clean up _ , but also  _ neatly jar  _ gallons of Lazlo's (alleged) cum? Absolutely not.

“What’s wrong gizmo? Afraid of a little  _ cum _ .” Laszlo replied mockingly with emphasis on the “um”.

“A LITTLE?” Guillermo shrieked “LASZLO THE ENTIRE FUCKING ROOM IS DRENCHED.”

“Well I told you I spray everywhere.” He said with a chuckle. “Now Gizmo, please finish with your  _ man milk  _ business. I've got my garden to tend to.” And with that he sauntered away.

“Unbelievable.” Guillermo groaned to himself. He figured he’d clean it up later, hopefully before it dried. At least then he’d have time to prepare for what he was about to experience.

Shoving past Colin Robinson, who'd been standing in the doorway, he paced to his room under the stairs, the disrespect! He didn’t get a real bedroom even though this house would go to shambles without him. He couldn’t even express anger with slamming a door. The vampires hadn't cared enough to give Guillermo a proper one. Possessed with an anger he hadn't felt since he blew up at Nadja and Laszlo while preparing for the Biannual Vampire Orgy, he tore down the curtain, bringing the suspension rod down with it. 

"Oh, would you rather have beads?"

And there he stood, quite possibly the scariest vampire in the entire house, dressed in his newest draining strategy, an "Eat, Game, Sleep, Repeat" shirt which makes Guillermo take psychic damage. Fucking Colin Robinson.

“You know, bead curtains actually originated in Asia,” The energy vampire monologued. “Though at the time they just consisted of a rod and plain wooden beads.” Colin knew that between Guillermo's argument with Lazlo and his own speech about bead curtains he'd be able to get a decent meal out of Guillermos anger.

Then, suddenly, a new presence. One of relative comfort, in this mixed-up life of his.

Nandor spoke, interrupting Colin Robinson's bead talk.

"Do you want me to listen to you whine about your human problems again?"

With a slight smile and a sigh, Guillermo says,

“No, Master it’s really fine-”

“Yes, yes”

“It’s fine I just need some time to myself.”

“Do go on”

“Master are you even listening to me?”

“That’s very nice Guillermo” 

"Master I'm trying to-"

"I hope you get better soon"

"You're not even pretending anym-"

"You should try meditation"

"I just want you to-"

"How sad, Guiller-"

"NANDOR!"

Guillermo immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, as if to stop his mouth from opening of its own accord. He'd just interrupted a vampire.  _ His _ vampire, his vampiric master, Nandor the Relentless,  _ that _ vampire. The one that twice turned the Euphrates red with blood. A little voice in Guillermo's head said “he had it coming” but he'll ignore that for now. He looks down at the floor, and prepares for his demise.

But Nandor says nothing. The silence rung in their ears.

"Well!" A cheery voice chipped in, "that was sure filling! You two should fight more often"

With an amused look on his face, Colin Robinson stood up from where he'd been leaning against the wall, patted Nandor on the shoulder twice, and strolled away.

"We aren't fighting, we're talking!" Nandor finally spoke, shouting to Colin Robinson, with a voice colder than ice.

Maybe the little voice in Guillermo’s head was right. Maybe Nandor  _ did _ deserve to get interrupted for once. This wasn't the first time he'd pulled shit like this, and it got less and less tolerable each time it happened. Guillermos fear of the vampire grew smaller and smaller with each second he spent in the room with him, replaced with a fury hotter than hellfire. He knew he needed to get out and leave,  _ fast _ . It was only a matter of time until he hurt Nandor. It had become even more of a possibility after Carol's death. Accidentally pointing sharpened broom sticks at a vampires chest was not something to be taken lightly.

Guillermo took in a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm leaving," Guillermo muttered, a hollow tone to his voice, "I'm leaving and none of you can stop me!" 

He turned around and walked away, grabbing his coat off the rack, and checking the pockets for what was meant to be grocery money. He didn't catch Colin Robinson's cheery goodbye, or Nadja's complaint about the dust on the candles as he leaves. 

Least of all, he didn't notice how Nandor stays oddly silent, watching him as he leaves, with eyes that almost looked misty.

"Cheer up old chap!" Lazlo says loudly. "I'm sure this time he'll be back before we have to clean the cell.”

Nandor doesn't laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first WWDITS fic and first published fic in 2-3 years. I wrote this one with one of my boyfriends so if the writing style looks better that's why. We're planning on making this a couple chapters so stay tuned everyone <3


End file.
